Fractured World
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: It's been months since the destruction of their world, they've lost everything but now they must fight to save what's left of it from a new threat. This threat wants to destroy all the legends and obtain access to the Gates of Heaven, Hell, and Time. Can these four save their world and bring themselves into the light or will they fail and fall even further into the darkness?
1. Santalune Seperation

Ash opened his eyes as he saw the view before him. He was standing around in….nothing….nothing but air. This feels familiar to him but it has more of a dark essence than a light one.

 _"_ _What….what is this place?"_ he looked around some more looking for something or someone that may be here but again he saw nothing but clouds all around him as he floated driftlessly in the air.

"HELLOOOOOO! ANYBODY OUT THERE?!" he shouted. Ash continued to shout for about five minutes until he rendered it was useless to do so.

 ** _"…_** ** _you…are…."_** Ash stopped and looked in multiple directions as he tried to locate the voice.

" **…** **..my..s…on…..y…..r…a….l…ve"** the voice continued speaking as Ash tried to understand what it saying. He couldn't make it out though, it sounded too weak and distorted. Wherever he was it wasn't helping him.

 **"** **S..o….on….i….s….you….s….o…..Ash."** the voice then faded away leaving Ash alone as a bright light engulfed him blinding his sight and the area he was in.

* * *

 **Present:**

Ash was sleeping peacefully in his bed as soft snores rocked his body. He didn't realize that someone had entered his room and was now standing over him.

"Ash. Ash time to wake up." He didn't seem to hear her as just turned over his side and went back to sleeping.

"Ash, if you don't wake up then I'm gonna kiss you." Ash seemed to slightly hear those words but still refused to get out of bed.

"Okay you asked for it." He heard before he felt something wet pressed against his cheek. That seemed to bring him out of his slumber as he quickly sat up and looked over at who kissed him. He saw Skyla with a hand on her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Skyla~~" he whined as his face grew red.

"I warned you, didn't I?" she reminded him playfully.

"Yeah but you didn't have to kiss me!" he exclaimed still blushing.

"Oh, are you saying you didn't like it?" She mocked with fake anger.

"What! NO! I'm not saying that- I just—Ugh!" he exaggerated as he covered his steaming face with the pillow.

"I'm just teasing you Ash." Skyla joked. Ash just held his face in the pillow and turned away from her. He felt Skyla climb the bed and pulled him upwards wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his head.

"You look so cute whenever you blush like that." She smiled cheekily at him. Ash removed the pillow before speaking quietly.

"I hate it when you do that." He mumbled as Skyla giggled before releasing her hold on him and ruffled his hair.

"I know but you love me anyway. Come on let's go downstairs and eat breakfast, Ursula doesn't want us to go on missions without an empty stomach." She got off the bed and walked out of the room heading downstairs. Ash leaned over the bed and stretched his arms out as he yawned before getting up. He then looked out the window up into the sky. It was dark red as the sun was rising.

"It's only been a month and I still can't get that day out of my head." He said quietly. He wasn't thinking about the Zygarde incident, he was thinking about when Dark had surfaced and almost sent him into despair and separate him from his sisters.

It's been a month since the incident with Dark, and 4 in total if you count the Zygarde incident. In those months, he's been training and going off to different places fighting soulless Pokémon. It took him awhile to get used to fighting those…..he wished there was a way to save them but there isn't. All those Pokémon were too far gone and he can't fix that.

" _Well I can't dwell on it now, the best I can do is free them from their pain of being mindless animals that roam the world_." He thought. He shook his head removing those thoughts and headed out of the room. As he headed downstairs he was met with the sweet aroma of bacon hovering through the air.

"*sniff**sniff* Awesome bacon for breakfast. I wonder what else were having?' he questioned as he reached the end of the steps and turned left making his way into the kitchen. He walked in and saw Ursula near the stove cooking and Skyla sitting on the stool near the island.

"Well look who's awake, finally decided to get out of bed and eat?" Ursula said as she turned around and saw Ash walking towards them.

"Finally?"

"Korrina and I tried to wake you up earlier but you were out like a light." Ursula explained as she started scrambling eggs.

"Oh, my bad. I just haven't been falling asleep lately." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head. He sat down on a stool next to Skyla before releasing another yawn.

"Well if you haven't been staying up last night training your Aura Arts than you wouldn't be so drowsy." Ursula commented.

"Hey where is Korrina?" He asked noticing that only two girls were in the room.

"Oh, she's looking through the Aura globe, she's trying to pinpoint a location." Skyla answered.

"A location?"

"She felt some type of disturbance with her aura earlier, it could be just more soulless running around or something else." Skyla propped her chin as she started thinking.

"What do you think it is?"

"We won't know until we hear more about it." Skyla told him.

"Could it be a person or maybe people?" Ash asked with hope in his eyes. Both Skyla and Ursula frowned at him.

"Ash, we haven't found a single person alive within months. Even we did find someone they're probably soulless just like the Pokémon."

"But…"

"Like I said we have to wait for Korrina to tell us more until then we don't know." Ursula said ending the topic. Ash just looked down at the counter and sighed while Skyla placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't think on it too much, I'm sure there's someone out there in the world that's normal and not a mindless drone." Skyla tried to reassure him. Instead of answering, he just laid his head on the counter.

Ursula shrugged her shoulders and went back to cooking while Skyla patted her brother on the head trying to comfort him. The atmosphere was a bit tense until someone burst in the kitchen shouting.

"Hey, I found out where the disturbance is coming from." It was Korrina. She then noticed the tense atmosphere as she observed her siblings. She then noticed Ash up on the counter with his head in his arms.

She walked over to them and patted Skyla on the shoulder silently communicating. Skyla got the message and removed her hand as Korrina put hers on top of Ash's head and ruffled it. Ash instantly noticed the change in touch as he lifted his head and looked to his right seeing Korrina's face.

"Morning sleepyhead." She greeted.

"Korrina."

"You were knocked out. I thought you would've been asleep until afternoon, soon we'll have to change your name from Ash Ketchum to Snooze Ketchum." She joked. This caused all of them to laugh at her joke weakening the tense atmosphere from before.

"Thanks for the laughs Korrina."

"No problem, everyone was down so I thought I cheer you up with a joke. Thank you very much I'll be here all week." She bowed.

"Anyway, what were you guys talking about before I came in?"

"We were talking about the disturbance you sense with your aura; did you figure out what it was?" Ursula asked as she took out bacon from the oven and turned off the stove.

"Oh right. Turns out the signal is coming from Santalune City."

"Santalune City? Why there?"

"Beats me. Either way we should head over and check it out." Korrina said as she sat down.

"Here you go breakfast is served." Ursula handed them their plates full of bacon eggs and hash browns.

"Oh, awesome you made hash browns too." Ash said as he started eating his meal.

"Well someone's hungry." Korrina joked.

"I can't help it, they're delicious." He muffled as his mouth was full of bacon.

"Ash manners!" Ursula reprimanded. Swallowing his food, Ash rubbed the back of his head and apologize.

"Oh sorry, sorry." Ursula sighed at him while Korrina and Skyla giggled.

Ash then remembered the dream he had. "Hey, I have a quick question to ask?" he started as all three girls turned their attention to him. "Did any of you have weird dream lately?" he asked receiving looks of confusion.

"No why?" Ursula asked before he waved it off.

"Uh its nothing. Just asking."

" **Ash.** " Skyla called. He heard a slight edge in her tone sending shivers down his spine. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sorry. It's just, I've been having the same dream lately. I'm in a blank white space all by myself and I hear this voice. It's faint but I can hear it." He explained. The three girls looked at him in worry. After their encounter with Dark he's been having less sleep lately and staying up late at night training.

"Do you know what it's trying to tell you?" Ursula asked him.

"No, it was mostly faint so I could only make one word. All she said was soon." He finished.

"Soon?" Korrina asked in confusion.

"For what? Is it something big?" Ursula questioned.

"I don't know." All he knew was that voice sounded familiar he wasn't completely sure who it was but he knew it from somewhere.

"We'll figure out when we get back from Santulane, right now we need to check out that area." Korrina decided.

"When do we leave?"

"Right after breakfast. Meet up outside once you're ready." Korrina said as she hopped off the stool and walked to the front taking her plate with her and putting a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Hey! NO! Korrina, we eat in here not outside! You better not leave it somewhere in the living room again!" Ursula shouted as she ran out the room following the skater.

Skyla turned her attention to Ash who was in deep thought as he played with his food moving the eggs around the plate repeatedly. She knew there was more to this dream than what he told them.

"Ash, what's troubling you?" She asked him. He seemed to remain quiet about before she pressed it further.

"There's more to it is there? To your dream?" He stopped his hand completely and stared at his plate.

"The voice…she sounds so familiar. I feel like I know who she is but at the same time I don't, it's just so…...vague." he concluded.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, I want you to clear your mind and focus on the problem in Santalune. When we come back I'll see when I can do to help you okay?" she suggested.

"Okay." He smiled slightly at her. Skyla finished her food before getting up and ruffled Ash's hair.

"Good, now go change and get ready to leave. 5 minutes." Skyla ordered him as she left the room. Ash nodded and quickly finished his breakfast before washing his plate and headed upstairs to change leaving Ursula to clean the kitchen. After cleaning the kitchen, Ursula sat on the steps waiting for Ash while Skyla and Korrina were outside in the yard. She heard footsteps and turned her head around seeing Ash in his regular blue collard t-shirt and black pants with yellow hi-tops and fingerless gloves.

"That was quick." She said.

"Hey! I only had five minutes." He countered.

"Fair enough." She said as they both walked out through the door and closed it.

"Okay everybody here?"

"All right, Santalune City here we come." Ash shouted excitedly. Skyla raised her hand opening a small vortex in front of them before it expanded to the size of a human tunnel. They all walked through as the portal closed sending them to Santalune City.

* * *

 **Santalune City (Destroyed):**

The portal opened in the middle of the plaza. The four walked out of the vortex as it closed disappearing from sight. Speaking of sights, what they saw around themselves was a little unnerving. They saw vines all around the area, on the ground, the buildings, everywhere.

"Okay not what I was expecting to see here." Ursula commented.

"What's with all the vines?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, this isn't a side effect from the incident. Last time I came here this place was full of grass type soulless instead of huge forest vines." Korrina answered inspecting the area.

"So….where are all of the bugs?" Skyla asked as she searched their surroundings.

"I…don't know. We should've at least been swarmed by a herd of soulless Scatterbug or Fletchling by now but…none of them have attacked us yet." Korrina placed a hand on her chin as she thought about the missing soulless.

Ash looked up ahead and noticed the statue at the center of the plaza and walked towards it. As he approached the Roselia statue, he saw tiny green dots lit up like fireflies floating all around in the water.

"Uh, guys, you might want to look at this!" he shouted as they approached him and noticed the dots as well making Korrina eyes burst in shock.

"What!? How the!? There's no- What!?" she shouted.

"Uh, care to share with the rest of the class?" Skyla asked. Korrina ignored her as she put her hand in the fountain and grabbed one of the dots before opening her palm to them revealing…

"Is that…..a soulless spirit!?" Ursula asked as she looked at the tiny orb.

"Yes." Korrina answered in a serious tone making the others look at her in confusion.

"Wait what's the big deal about it? It's already been beaten." Ash asked her.

"Exactly. It's already defeated. We just got here and haven't fought any of them yet which means something or someone else did." Korrina answered thinking about the situation.

"From the count of all these spirits inside the fountain, looks like this is almost all the soulless in the city." Ursula said.

"What!? There's no way that someone could've beaten these soulless that easy!" Ash declared.

"I think that's where the vines come in, whoever it did it must've use them take out all of the soulless in one swoop." She deducted.

"It's probably also the cause of the disturbance I felt from earlier, all of them being taken out at once spiked the energy making this place a bit unnerving." Korrina added. If the vines didn't have anything to do with the soulless, then who else did it?

"We should probably search the city for any surviving soulless. We should also find the main root of where all these vines are coming from." Skyla said.

"Wait what about all of the ones here?" Ash asked before Korrina suddenly put a hand to his mouth. She focused her ears on hearing any movement from all directions. She then wrapped her free arm around him and quickly jump from her current spot a few paces ahead next to a building before pulling him behind the wall.

Skyla and Ursula were confused by her actions before the said girl motioned them to take cover as well. Not arguing they both ran to them and hid behind a wall the opposite of them. Korrina motioned them to keep quiet and listen.

They waited a few seconds before hearing sounds of footsteps come from the other side of the fountain and something being dragged through the ground.

A cloaked figure came into view as they slowly walked towards the fountain with a bag beaten soulless Scatterbugs being dragged across the floor.

"Heh, you could've been given me a better challenge you know but instead you all bored me to death. I killed about 3 herds of you idiots to have some type of enjoyment but spilling your blood wasn't good enough so I saved you for a very special friend of mine." The voice sounded childlike but she had the body of a teenager and she was wearing a green cloak so they couldn't see her face.

"Who is that!?" Ash whispered as he saw the female figure.

"Don't know but I got a bad feeling about her." Ursula said.

"She can't be evil, we just saw her." he whispered making her scoff at him.

"Ash, she's dragging beaten soulless Scatterbugs so yeah she's evil." Ursula whispered heatedly.

"So, that's your assumption of her. For all we know she could've been trapped by them and had no choice but to fight them. Sure, killing is a little overboard but she had to find a way to survive." He countered. He had to believe some part

"Must you always find a bright side for every situation?" She asked.

"Someone has too." he whispered back heatedly.

"Quiet something's happening." Korrina interrupted the two before pointing back to the cloaked figure.

"Time to feed~~~" she said. She let a small whistle that ranged through the air. At first nothing happened until the vines around the Roselia statue suddenly unwrapped and laid its arms on the ground before a giant mouth formed and raised its head from the fountain. It roared aloud causing the group to cover their ears.

"Look what I got~~~" the teenage girl lifted the bag holding the Scatterbugs before throwing it in the air towards the plant. With its food in midair the plant caught the bag before closing its mouth and headed back into the fountain. The cloaked girl started laughing manically while the others looked at her in horror.

"Hah, that was funny. I think next I'll give it- hmm?" she stopped speaking as a buzz sound went off. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a communicator before answering.

"Hello."

 _"_ _Terra. Where are you? we need to get back home now."_

"Ugh. Why? I'm having so much fun right now can't we go back home later Wave?" Terra groaned as she rolled her eyes.

 _"_ _Afraid not. As much as you love killing soulless Pokémon for fun and use them as corpses for your pets to feed on, we have other things to do. Plus, I think we may have company." Wave replied_

"What do you mean by that?"

 _"_ _I felt a small energy spike of where you are at, someone or something may have come here unannounced."_

"Don't worry I felt that energy spike on my way here but I didn't come across anyone or anything yet. I think that something may've also—hmm?" Terra paused midway as she examined the spirits in the fountain. She placed her hand in the water before quickly pulling out leaving an angry expression on her face.

 _"_ _Terra what is it?"_

"Sorry Wave but I have to go. I'll come back as soon as I'm done with my morning stroll."

 _"_ _What!? NO! You are meeting me back here ri-*buzz**static*"_ Terra cut off the communication before Wave could finish. She put away her communicator before looking around the area.

"I don't know who's out there but I don't like it when someone tampers with my traps nor do I like them touching my pets." She seethed loudly knowing that someone was here. "I know you're here, it's only a matter of time before my pets or I find you. You better hope the pets find you first because when I find you…*giggle**giggle* I'm gonna have so much fun torturing you."

"Speaking of enjoyment, I need to get back to that bug infested gym. There's something in there that doesn't want to be disturbed and there's some type of weird energy coming from within it." Terra then sighed in annoyance. "But first a trip to the forest…I need to get some more **food** for my pets. Maybe I'll get lucky and find my uninvited guests. *giggle**giggle*" She smirked maliciously as she walked away from the fountain and back the way she came.

Waiting a few minutes, Korrina motioned them that the coast was clear and came out of hiding.

"That was unpleasant." Ursula commented.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

"Her name is Terra and she's dangerous." Skyla answered.

"No argument here. Looks we found the main root for all of the vines." Korrina said as she picked up a broken one off the ground.

"Not to mention we just met her pet what was that thing?" Ash asked.

"A Venus fly trap and a giant one. I can't believe someone has a pet as huge as that." Ursula answered.

"And there's more of them out there. Remember that Wave girl said **her pets** meaning she has more than one and they could be anywhere around here." he exclaimed.

"So, what's the plan then, with that cloaked female running around she might be a problem and interfere with our mission?" She asked.

"Hmm." Korrina started thinking about what to do next. They still need to search for any soulless left around the city to take out but with the vines created by this Terra character and that the said female looking for them…this isn't going to be easy.

"I think we need to split up." Skyla suggested.

"Ursula, you and Ash will go to the trainer's school and Santalune Gym. Something tells me that she came here for a reason and those vines are probably guarding something important. Be careful on your way there, watch out for any traps Terra may have set around here." She ordered.

"Right." Ursula answered.

"Okay. Wait what about you two?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be right behind as soon as we're done around here. Now go."

Ash and Ursula felt a little uneasy on what Skyla had planned for her and Korrina but they knew that they could take care of themselves and they could call for help if things got bad.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Ash said before he ran off to the Santalune Gym.

"Please be careful." Ursula said worriedly before following Ash.

"So, what will we be doing?"

"We are going to follow Terra. The direction she headed was to the forest, I got a bad feeling about the forest. I sensed most of the soulless in that direction anyway, it could be where's she keeping them or…. torturing them." Skyla paused before finishing.

"Plus, the aura that girl was giving off….it felt…twisted."

"So that's why you sent Ash and Ursy the other way. Skyla, you can't protect them forever you know, they have to fight bigger battles at some point." Korrina said.

"I know…...I know. It's just right now I don't think I can give them that option. But you're right I have to let them grow up at some point."

"Don't worry I know how you feel, you love them both so much that they basically became family. You act both like an older sister and sometimes like a mother." Korrina placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"You're making me sound like an old lady." Skyla said as she sweat dropped.

"Sorry but my point is you're not alone. If you ever feel uncertain about something just talk to me okay?" Korrina offer as Skyla smiled at her glad that girl was helping her.

"Okay. Thanks, Korrina."

"No problem now come on let's head to the forest." Korrina said as she started walking leaving Skyla alone to her thoughts. She smiled at Korrina's words of advice before slightly frowning as she looked at the cream blonde.

 _"_ _Korrina, I can see that you're hiding your feelings too."_ She shook her head ridding those thoughts before following Korrina to the forest. Then Terra's voice came into her mind.

 _"_ _That girl's voice…why does she sound so familiar?"_

* * *

 **With Ash and Ursula:**

The two teens were heading to the gym and carefully scouting the area for any soulless that may or may not have survived the vine onslaught.

"Ash, do you want to check out the school first or the gym?" Ursula asked.

"Not sure why do you ask?" he asked back looking at her in confusion.

"Because I think there's something important in the gym more than the school." she guessed as they walk down the empty and dark road.

"What makes you say that?" he wondered.

"Remember what Terra said, she's said that the gym was infested by bug and grass type soulless and under protection." She reminded him.

"Oh right." He remembered.

"Now if we're going to do this right, we need to have the advantage here."

"What do you got

What do you know about this gym, you've been inside before right?" She asked him. After hearing about his travels to different regions, she thought he may have some insight on all the gyms he's battled at.

"Yeah, twice. From what I can remember it was a photo museum and the gym leader was Viola she was a photographer who loved taking photos of precious memories." He remembered.

"Memories of what?" she asked.

"Pretty much everything. She was also Alexa's younger sister, she was a journalist." Ash smiled as he remembered the two sisters from his travels. _"I wonder if those two are okay."_ He wondered.

"A journalist and photographer, I guess they both were pretty social and traveled together a lot." Ursula said in curiosity.

"Yeah but with Viola running the gym they barely had any time together. As much as I can remember from asking Alexa, those two got together whenever they were off work and just hung out like family. No matter how far apart they are...they will always be sisters." he finished as he thought about the two female adults. He knows it's a slim chance but a part of was hoping that they were alive...he didn't know why but somewhere inside of him he hoped that there was someone he knew out there still alive. "Anyway, that's what I can remember about the gym." he finished.

"Was there anything odd about the gym other than the photo museum?" she pressed further.

Ash started to focus on what else there was about the gym and then he remembered the web. "Oh, the gym floor is a giant spider-web and to reach the field where to take the gym battles you have to figure out how to get there. The place was a maze." He finished.

"Okay so we may have to go to the school first, see if any soulless are there if not then we head back to the gym." Ursula suggested.

"What if the school is heavily guarded instead of the gym?"

"Well we won't know until we get there, now will we?" Ash nodded his head and they both took a different direction and headed to the school. Only to find…

"Well what do you know." Ash trailed off as they both stood at the entrance of the school which was completely wrapped in vines. The doors were blocked and the windows were broken plus there were a few vines going out from the roof down to the ground.

"You were right the school is heavily guarded but why?" she asked as she observed the area in front of her wondering what was in the gym that was being highly guarded.

"Uh, Ursula." he called out.

"Hmm?" she replied to him. Ash then pointed over to the doors of the school and saw something sticking out on the ground near the entrance.

"What is that?" they both walked over to it and saw something that looked like a venus fly trap.

"That is one giant plant pod." Ursula stated.

"What's it doing here?" Ash's question was answer as the pod suddenly started moving a bit before opening its mouth. When it fully opened it released spores around itself before revealing the creature inside. It has needles all over its body.

"Is that a….

"A Cacturne? What the heck I thought they only live in the desert!?" Ash exclaimed. The soulless Cacturne body was a forest green color and had pixel patterns covering the upper half of its body and hat.

"I don't think it matters anymore, remember soulless can pretty much go and live anywhere in the world since they bodies can adapt to the climate." Ursula said as she pulled out her scythe and put into combat form and twirled it around before setting the of the blades into the ground.

"Okay so let's take this thing down!" Ash shouted as he clicked his wrist gauntlets together before separating them. As they did, the blades withdrew and he got into a fighting stance.

Cacturne shot out its arms as needles withdrew from its body aiming for the two. "Pin Missile!" Ash shouted as he and Ursula jumped away from each other to dodge the incoming missiles. What they didn't expect was the missiles to fly up in the air and aimed back at them.

"What the!?"

"They can heat-seek us?! Tch! Find Cover!" Ursula shouted as they both ran.

Ash went into one of the broken windows of the school and jumped through crashing to the ground. He got and saw the missiles heading straight towards him. Quickly searching the room, he found a piece of a wood broken from the desk. He quickly put up the desk as a shield and was suddenly met with numerous vibrations as the missiles stabbed the plank. He then threw it to the far end of the classroom as it landed the plank exploded into few pieces.

"That was close." He sighed in relief. He then attempted to run back to the window until the vines came and blocked the window keeping him inside.

"What the? Hey! Let me out!" He said as he cut off a few vines only for it to regenerate and block the exit again.

" _The vines can regenerate!?"_ he thought inwardly. As he was about to slice through the vines again, he heard something move behind him. Turning quickly, he saw nothing but the door that was sealed…wide open as vines slipped away into the hallway.

"Where are they going?" he walked up to the door and peeked his head out into the dark hallways and saw the vines slither further away.

"Wherever this leads to I hope it can get me back to Ursula." He said as he started walking down the hall not knowing where his destination would lead him to.

Back outside, Ursula was having a hard time dodging all the missiles aimed at her. She was jumping from one spot to the next trying to avoid them. She was almost out of breath, she was becoming exhausted. She then looked at the soulless Cacturne and the pod behind it before quickly coming up with a plan.

She saw the missiles above her and started running towards the soulless. " **Vanishing Locus!** " she shouted as her speed tripled and dashed towards the Cacturne as her body became a blur. The missiles suddenly became fast and followed the wind that Ursula left behind. Ursula then threw her scythe at the Cacturne only for it to move out the way and dodge the incoming attack.

 _"_ _Got ya!"_ Ursula mentally shouted as her scythe hit her intended target the plant pod. The blade pierced the pod staying impaled in the side as green juice spurted out of the live plant. Ursula then approached the plant phasing through it as she placed her foot on a large piece of rubble and jumped off it up high into the sky. The missiles head towards the pod and exploded on the impact sending the Cacturne into the sky as well.

Dust emerged blinding the _Cacturne's_ vision, taking this opportunity Ursula descended from the air and grabbed her scythe that also flew from the explosion. She spotted the soulless and gripped her scythe tightly before reaching it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" she approached the soulless and slashed, the blade cutting right through the middle of the Cacturne and descended down to the ground as she landed gracefully on her feet. The soulless roared in agony before it's body puffed up into a small cloud of smoke. Ursula turned around and saw a tiny green orb floating in midair.

"Well that was easy. Too easy." She thought as she grabbed the orb and absorbed it as its energy faded into her body. Her own aura lighting up before quickly fading.

"Okay, now that that's dealt with let's go check out the school Ash." She said only to receive no response. She then looked around and called out his name.

"Ash…..Ash!" she shouted again only to receive silence. She was about to panic and call Sky and Korrina until she saw the doors to the school become clear as the vines guarding it withered and broke into pieces and fall apart. It looks like the pod from earlier was in control of the vines but it looks like just at the front door.

"Tch! I'll have to worry about the soulless later right now I got to find Ash." Ursula declared as she busted through the broken doors and ran inside the school.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Remake of the first version. Chapter 2 coming out this week! See you in HELL!**


	2. Terra and Sally

Terra was silent as she jumped off from branch to branch in the dark and dead forest. Her tattered cloak ruffled as the wind blew against her as she glided through the air. Not far behind her was Skyla and Korrina as they kept their distance from the cloaked girl. They were about 10 yards away from Terra, enough to stay hidden and not lose sight of her. As they continued following her, Korrina started a conversation with her partner out of boredom.

"Hey Sky." She called out.

"Yeah Korrina?"

"I'm bored." Skyla had tick marks appeared on her forehead at the girl's whining response before sighing to herself knowing that she _would_ think like that.

"Korrina focus, we need to figure who this girl is and what's she doing out here." She chided as Korrina waved her hands defensively.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Yeesh, I'm just trying to start some small talk before we meet up with our mysterious friend." She pouted to herself as they continued shadowing Terra.

"Hey Korrina?"

"Yes?"

"Do think Ash and Ursula are okay?" Skyla asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sure they're okay pilot. Plus, they're not far from our rendezvous point, so if they got trouble than they could meet us there and Ash can teleport them out." Korrina said.

"But Ash doesn't have the abilities to teleport, or create a portal. Neither does Ursula" Skyla reminded her.

"No but they both have each other. Ash and Ursula can take care of a few plants no big deal." Korrina said smiling at her.

"Those plants—" she started while remembering the state of the city. "Are the reason why the city is all swallowed up like a jungle, not to mention there could be deadly plants at the Santalune gym. We're dealing with this random person while they are dealing with who knows what." She finished.

Korrina was about to finish until she turned her head towards Terra who finally stopped and landed on a branch making the other two stopped and observe her. Terra didn't do anything but stood there as the two watched her. "What is she doing?"

"Nothing, she's just standing." Skyla said as she and Korrina hid behind a bush. As they did they failed to notice the vines slithering on the ground silently wrapping themselves around their ankles.

"Um pilot, could you please not touch me while we're on a mission?"

"That wasn't me." Skyla said slowly as she looked down. She then noticed the vines that were wrapped around her stomach. She was about to speak but she was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. "Aah!"

"Skyla! Ugh!" Korrina shouted before the vines wrapped themselves around her ankles and chest lifting her and Skyla into the air.

As they struggled to break themselves free, they heard footsteps ahead of them pausing there attempts at freedom and they were met with the cloaked figure Terra as she looked up at them with brown eyes.

"Well lookey here, it seems I caught myself some troublemakers." Terra said as she showed her hand glowing faint green commanding the vines that are holding the two girls to come forward and set them in front of her.

She pointed her hand to Skyla bringing her forward first as the vines followed her command. "You look…familiar." Terra said in an unsure tone. "Have we met before?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Skyla asked.

"We don't know who you are, and you don't know who we are." Korrina said before hissing in pain as the vines tightened their hold on her.

"I wasn't talking to you, now was I?" Terra hissed before returning her gaze to the redhead in front of her. "Hmm, you don't look the same but *sniff* *sniff* but you smell the same. I guess you don't have that small propeller accessory in your hair anymore, do you?" she said as she pushed some strands of Skyla's hair behind her ear.

"How…do you know that?" Skyla asked skeptically making Terra giggle at her.

"Because we met before, although I doubt you would remember me." Terra then pulled Korrina towards her and lessened the vines hold on her. "You however, I have not."

"Forget that! Who are you and why are you killing those soulless Pokémon?" Korrina asked glaring at Terra.

"Oh, you call them that too. Hmmhmm, that's a first. And what do you mean why? In case you haven't notice there already dead. Why concern yourself with something so empty and devoid of life if it's already dead?" Terra asked while smiling at them.

"I….I don't…."Korrina stuttered as she tried to find the right words to argue against Terra's question.

"It's because they need to rest in peace." Skyla said as both girls turned their heads toward her. "It's bad enough that the world is in apocalyptic times and most of the population is dead, but those Pokémon don't need to suffer. They don't need to be in anymore pain than we are by roaming the earth as dead creatures."

"Ahahahahhaha." Terra laughed as Skyla talked making Korrina glare at her. "Ahahahahaha-ah. That's a good speech you got there red, but I doubt that these Pokémon can rest peacefully."

"What is wrong with you, do you have no heart!? Ugh!" Korrina yelled at Terra before being grabbed by the throat losing air.

"I have a heart, except my heart's been crushed when this whole thing started. Now I don't know who you think you are questioning or accusing me of being heartless, but I do know that someone like you deserves to know just how easily I could crush you without even breaking a sweat." Terra replied in a cold voice as she started closing her hand forcing the vines to tighten and apply pressure.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh."

"KORRINA!" Skyla shouted as she saw her partner in pain. "Stop! Don't hurt her!" Skyla pleaded as Terra turned to her.

"Sorry can't hear you." Terra mocked as she cupped her ear and continued her hold on Korrina making her scream in pain.

"Aaaaaaagh." Skyla gritted her teeth before bringing her knee up and reaching into her holster to pull out her kunai. _"Come on, Almost there!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh" Korrina continued screaming as Terra looked at her with a malicious smile. "Don't worry, the pain will go away…when you're dead."

" _Almost-"_ Skyla continued to struggle before opening her right holster and pulled out her kunai. _"Got it!"_ She quickly cut through the vines that were holding her stomach. *rip**rip* And then the ones holding her ankles.. *RIP**Rip* alerting Terra.

Skyla then slashed downwards and then upwards only to miss as Terra dodged her attacks and jumped back a few feet. Skyla then took out her kunai from her left holster and cut the vines that were holding Korrina.

As they separated in pieces, Korrina dropped to ground and gasped her air while Skyla kneeled as place her hands on the younger girls' shoulders.

"You okay?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little out of breath." Korrina replied as she rubbed her throat softly. "Thanks for breaking me out."

"No problem." Skyla said as they both stood up and turned their heads towards Terra who stood there silently.

"We can't let her hurt anymore soulless." Skyla stated.

"You're right about that." Korrina agreed as she held out her hands as a bone staff slowly materialized into them.

"Oh~~ well why not? It's not like i have a problem with them, I just like playing games with them." Terra said as she tilted her head to the side in cute manner feigning innocence.

"She's starting to tick me off." Korrina mumbled as she twirled her staff before stopping and aimed it at Terra.

"Let's just stop her and then we can get back to Ash and Ursula." Skyla said as she crossed her arms with her kunai in a fighting stance.

" _Ash….and Ursula…."_ Terra thought after hearing Skyla's words. She remembered back a few months ago when her friend Blaze came home in tears not in sadness but joy as if she found something she thought she lost. Spark told her don't worry about and just left it at that, but the conversation bugged her.

" _Well wave is gonna be ecstatic about hearing that one of her rivals is alive and I bet she'll also be excited to hear about Ash."_ Terra thought as she whispered to herself. "Ash…"

"What did you say?" Korrina asked hearing the girl's words from afar.

"That little kid…..he's alive….he really is…." Terra mumbled to herself as Korrina and Skyla looked at each other in confusion.

"Does this girl know Ash?" Korrina asked.

"We've all shared stories about our past adventures but I never heard anyone go by the name Terra." Skyla said.

"You two…." Both girls turned their heads back to Terra who was looking at them with her right hand out as something started to materialize. "…are going to tell me where your little friends are at otherwise I can't guarantee you both will come out of this fight alive." She finished as the materialization in her hand finished revealing a weapon. It was a large hammer mallet. The handle was made metal, the head was huge and had multiple sharped spikes on both sides near the flat surfaces and the tip at the bottom had a spike instead of a flat surface.

" _That's…. a huge mallet."_

" _She must be really strong if she's able to carry all that metal."_ Skyla added mentally as they both saw Terra spin the mallet with her fingers before planting the head on the ground and leaned herself against the handle.

"So…..who wants to play whack-a-Excadrill?" Terra asked as her smile went from innocent to malicious as dark green aura surrounded her body and she blasted off towards the two and clashed.

* * *

 **With Ursula:**

The pinkette has been walking around the abandoned school for the past 10 minutes looking for Ash but found nothing other than empty classrooms, hallways and a bunch of vines that covered the walls as if planthouse used to be here before the whole thing happened.

"This is place looks like a greenhouse. There's so many vines here and not just the ones that Terra person spread out." She said as she walked the halls.

She was right, there were so many vines that surrounded the school and gym, inside and out. They were all over the ground old and new. The old ones were all along the lockers, walls and ceilings while the new ones were slithering across the ground.

...

"Wait a minute!" She shouted but it was too late as the vines wrapped around her leg and lifted her up into the air. As she was lifted into the air she quickly pulled her skirt down or up in the case as she was held upside down directly in the face of a…

"A human female Cacturne…." She said to herself as she inspected the human Cacturne, she had pale skin with shark-like teeth, black sclera with amber iris and short green hair. She was wearing half one piece that stop up to her naval with a sleeveless and strapless top covering her chest area and lower back with giant baggy arm sleeves with rhombus prints all over and stockings with no footwear. She had two rhombus shaped cut outs at the top of her stockings.

" _Cac….turne…"_ she said as she brought Ursula close as the vines slithered up her leg making the girl squeal in embarrassment.

"Hey, watch it you perverted Cactus!" she shouted as she materialized her scythe and cut herself down landing on the ground then slice downwards toward the female Cacturne. Instead of hitting her target she missed as it dodged out of the way while holding her hat and chuckled.

" _Cacturne…"_ she whispered as she shot a dark energy ball towards Ursula who jumped backwards and dodged it as the ball impacted the ground causing a small explosion with smoke emerging. As the smoke could evaporated Ursula was alone as she found the Cacturne nowhere in sight.

" _A Cacturne in human form…..we've only encountered normal soulless and none of them were able to have a human form._ " She thought to herself. She was about to put up her scythe until she heard footsteps come from behind, they sounded like running so she quickly threw her scythe upwards the blade impaling the roof and she jumped onto the lockers and to her scythe. She caught the handle and pulled herself up with her foot planted on the roof and waited for her incoming guest.

The footsteps got louder as she gripped her weapon tightly and waited for another soulless but instead she had nothing to worry about as she saw the person she was looking for. Ash was running to the where she was before slowing down and stopped.

"I'm pretty sure I heard the blast around here somewhere." He muttered to himself as he inspected the area.

"You can stop looking now, it was just me." Ursula said as Ash blinked twice before looking around himself to find nothing but air making Ursula sigh in annoyance. "UP here you dummy." Ash looked up and saw her hanging on the roof.

"Ursula, Glad to see you're alright." He said as Ursula jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet. After that she smacked Ash upside the head. "OW! WHAT DID I DO? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted in irritation.

"For running off you idiot. Do you know how worried I was when you weren't outside with me?" she retorted back.

"Not my fault, the pin-missiles were coming after me and I saw the window, so I jump through without thinking. Afterwards the vines cut off my way out, so I had to go inside the school and find another one." He explained making his surrogate sister pinched her brow in exhaustion.

"Well it's good to see that you have some intelligence in that brain of yours, although I can say the same for Sky and Kory since they both reprimanded you several times on your habit." She said while smirking as Ash groaned at her.

"I hate it when you do that." He said already thinking about the scolding he will get from Skyla and Korrina when they meet up again.

"Anyway, how did you get in?"

"I took care of the Cacturne, and was able to enter through the front doors by taking out the pod. I ran to the pod and jumped off it as the missiles blew them up, once the pods were gone the vines died out at the door was open." She explained and then her facial expressions changed to uneasiness. "While looking for you I encountered another Cacturne but…"

"But what?"

"It was different." She said as Ash suddenly connected the dots to what was bothering his pseudo-sibling.

"Instead of seeing a Pokémon you saw it as a human female, right?" he guessed as Ursula nodded her head. "Yeah, I saw her. she was the one that blocked my way out."

"Yes, but it worries me…...soulless aren't supposed to have human bodies. Unless the blast somehow caused it but from all the places we've encountered none of them had a human body or could even speak willingly." Ursula stated.

"Why don't we explore this place a little more and find out what's being guarded?" Ash suggested as they started walking down the hallway.

"Sounds good, and on the way we might bump into that female Cacturne." Ursula said as they started walking down the hallway.

Exploring the school, both teens found nothing that was worth important to be guarded. Every classroom was empty with damaged or destroyed desks, the gym was covered in vines like a greenhouse and the cafeteria was burnt down.

"Okay so far we found nooooottthing~~ in this place." Ash groaned as his head comically dropped while walking.

"Oh, hush you baby now is not the time for complaining." Ursula said as her brother glared at her in irritation with tick marks pounding on his head.

"You really like irritating me to the point where my head will explode don't you?" he asked her. instead of receiving a reply he turned his head to see her smirking at him making him groan even more.

"You know you like it." She teased.

"Yeah, yeah, tease me all you want why don't ya?" he said with sarcasm in his voice while Ursula chuckled to herself. After regaining her breath, she went back to looking at her surroundings until her gaze met with something unfamiliar.

"Hey Ash, come look at this." She called out to him as they both walked over to the lockers and found a pad in an open space right next to it and a water fountain right beside it.

"Uh, what are we looking at Ursula because I'm lost. All I see is a fountain and a Poképad?" he asked her in confusion.

"That's exactly what we're looking at Ash, an electronic tablet and a water fountain." She said specifically for him. She waited a few seconds before his eyes lit up in realization.

"Electricity and Water. Two elements of the earth that don't mix." He started. Ursula groaned inwardly and was about to explain, but he spoke again. "In common sense, Water is dangerous to electricity because the circuits and wires would fry completely, and if any broken or ripped wires entered a body of water with electricity still surging…the current will flow into the water making it a dangerous haphazard." He finished.

"Wow….you….um….uh…" Ursula stuttered as she tried to comprehend some words of kindness. "That's…..a pretty good….observation. How did you come up with that idea?" she asked him, wondering if he got through battling or something else, she kinda hoped for the latter but she knew it was the former.

"I learnt it through both battling and a friend of mine, he liked solving small problems with science if the situation called for it." He answered. _"Even though his inventions always blew up in our faces after the first attempt."_ He thought.

"Well…anyway…" Ursula said before her face went back to having a serious expression. "This is the weird that they someone put this together. I mean think about it, this is the only odd ball out while everything else is too…."

"Normal?"

"I was gonna say everything is too plain but yeah normal works." She answered as she inspected the pad. _"Now does this device still work?_ " she asked herself as she touch the screen on the pad. To their surprise the screen lit up with a bright green color and talked with a A.I voice.

' _ **Hi.'**_ Both kids jumped at the voice on the screen. ' _ **My name is Sally. I am the A.I of Santalune's city Pokémon school. Welcome aboard and remember to ask questions if you are lost. How may I help you today?'**_

"!"

"That's new." Ursula said in a surprised tone.

"What never had a Pokédex before?" Ash asked making her slightly glare at him.

"No, I did not. Not every trainer or coordinator in the world had a Pokédex like you Ash." She said as he held his hands up in defense.

"I was just asking."

"Um…. Sally….do you know have anything that the school is protecting or keeping secret from the public?"

' _ **I am sorry….but I am not allowed to disclose that information unless you are one of the higher-ups within the building. You must be a principal or superintendent of this training school to receive that info. Thank you and have a nice day.'**_ Sally said in a casual voice.

"Well that didn't help us out." Ursula grumbled as she backed up from the tablet and started thinking. Ash on the other hand had a different place in mind. He remembered that the school was guarded instead of the gym which meant something.

"Hey Sally, is there any paths around here that lead to the school?" he asked making Ursula raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you asking?"

"Shh."

' _ **There are three paths that will allow you to leave the school, the front entrance, the back and the side door. Strange, it seems that all paths have been blocked or closed off by an unnatural force.'**_

"Not really helping my case."

"Ash please tell me that wasn't your?" Ursula groaned before she was cut off as Sally continued speaking.

' _ **Luckily, there is a fourth path that is clear and will let you reach your destination within 2 minutes.'**_ She pointed out.

"There is?"

' **Yes.'**

"Could you please direct us to where we can find our path?"

' _ **Of course. Right this way please.'**_ She said in a cheerful voice. Both teens looked at each other in confusion before the wall started shaking and a door appeared. The door was made of log and was covered in leaves and thorns all around with the Santalune Gym Badge Print in the middle inside of a circle.

"Whoa." Was all the two said as the door opened slowly. A view of steps made of logs and lights brightening up as they looked inside.

"Shelly….are you sure this leads to the gym?"

' _ **Absolutely, this path is only available to those who are higher up or if all paths to leave are blocked off. Please watch your step, and take this pad along so I can direct you to your destination.'**_ Shelly said.

"Okay…..let's go." Ash said before feeling a hand grasp his. He turned and saw Ursula with a serious expression on her face.

"I don't want to get separated again so I'm holding your hand whether you like or not." She said walking past him before getting dragged along with her. Ash then thought about two other people and their well-being while they were exploring.

" _I wonder how Skyla and Korrina are doing…..I bet there having right now with fighting that Terra girl instead of exploring like me and Ursula."_

* * *

Korrina and Skyla saw the incoming Terra as she lifted her hammer and delivered an overhead smash towards them. They both quickly jumped in opposite directions as the hammer smashed into the ground, debris flying and leaving a small crater.

Skyla then shot both her arms forward throwing two kunai at Terra whose feet were still on the ground. Her ears perked up at the sound of kunai being thrown from her right, without letting go of the hammer she lifted herself forward performing a front flip. As she did she saw the kunai past across her barely missing her face and landed in a tree.

Terra landed on her feet and her hammer was pulled from the crater, but she couldn't celebrate yet as Korrina from her left came rushing.

"AAAAAAAHHHH" Korrina screamed as she twirled her staff around above her head before swinging it at Terra who blocked with her rod. Both girls grunted as they pushed each other for dominance. Terra broke the struggle as they both staggered a bit before the said girl took a swing sideways at her. Korrina dodged and perform a backflip to gain some distance.

She then rushed towards her and delivered a barrage attacks to Terra. Korrina swung her staff three times at Terra side to side then towards her face twice before going back to the stomach and then went for a sweep with her staff. Terra blocked the first few attacks and then moved her face to the side only feeling air past by before backflipping from the sweep. Korrina missing her sweep lifted her leg overhead and brought her heel down on Terra. The said girl quickly moved away from the attack as Korrina slammed her leg into the ground creating a small crater before she regained her footing only to move her upper body backwards as Terra swung her hammer across missing her target.

Terra continued to swing her hammer across back and forth Korrina dodging every strike but barely as she felt the hammer close to hitting with each swing. "Annoying girl, would you hold still for one second you're making this no fun!" Terra shouted as Korrina had backed up after she slammed her hammer into the ground to causing dust to emerge blinding her eyesight.

"Batter up!" Terra shouted as she was in front of Korrina with her hammer in motion. Korrina wasn't able to block it in time as the hammer slammed into her stomach, on impact she had the wind knock out of her and coughed up spit before she was sent flying to a tree.

"Agh!" she shouted as she was sent off flying hitting a couple tree branches before hitting a solid tree with her back arching and then landed on the ground with a thud.

"And she's outta here~~- Now to take care of that other—" she was cut off as a kunai passed her face and hitting the tree right next to her.

"Hm." Terra turned her head to the direction of where the kunai came and saw Skyla heading straight towards her.

Skyla roared as she descended from the trees and rushed towards Terra with a diving kick aimed at her head. Her kick was blocked as Terra raised her metal handle to counter it. As she made impact she jumped off the handle and perform a flip in midair throwing the twin kunai at Terra. Terra moved her head to the side to avoid the kunai before rushing towards her opponent.

Skyla landed on her feet with Terra in front of her delivering another overhead attack, she jumped sideways to avoid the attack rolling over on the ground. She planted herself on one knee, but Terra was faster and swung her hammer towards her, Skyla had little time as she brought her arms up to defend the attack.

"Ugh!" she yelped in pain as the attack hit dead on and sent her flying into the trees. She quickly regained her momentum and shot her hands grabbing tree branch swing herself forward landing on it. She turned around and saw Terra looking at her with body leaning on her hammer. _"She's good. As heavy that hammer is, she's swinging it around like it weighs nothing. Not only that but she's fast enough to dodge our attacks and force us to lose balance from her own overwhelming strength."_ Skyla observed as she changed her gaze from Terra to Korrina who lifted her head up on the ground and looked at Skyla in the eyes.

" _I have an idea."_ She said as her eyes glowed sky blue before fading. Skyla then jumped down and looked at where Korrina was who was slowly getting up but still stammered a bit.

Glaring at Terra, Skyla crossed her arms again only this time with her a kunai in right hand and nothing in her left as a valley of kunai with sky blue aura materialize in front of her all aimed at her enemy.

" _What is that?"_ Terra asked mentally as she observed only to yelp in pain as she felt something pressed into her back. She tried to turn around but couldn't as she felt her whole body go completely numb. _"What's going on, I can't move."_ She thought in panic. Imbedded in her back was the kunai that Skyla threw earlier but there was a razor white thread attached to it and the thread followed to Skyla's left hand.

Terra could only move her eyes as she trailed the thread to Skyla whose left hand was closed grasping the thread before her. _"That's the kunai from the first attack….I see, so her plan was to figure out my fighting style before attacking. She threw the first kunai as a dud before attacking up close and then once she was far enough she would paralysis me with her attack."_ She then looked over to Korrina who was smiling at her making her scoff in annoyance. _"Of course, Cream must've relentlessly attacked me to make me think she was being reckless throwing me off guard."_

Korrina finally off the ground held her right hand to the side as blue energy gathered within her palm. She took this opportunity to do some damage to their opponent or if they could, knock her out. Korrina then dashed towards Terra while shouting to Skyla in advance. "Skyla NOW!" the said girl quickly pulled her hand back making the kunai etched into Terra's back follow the hand movements and removed itself from its point of impact.

Terra gasped in pain from the kunai and turned around to stop Korrina, but it was too late as Korrina was in front of her with her palm shot forward. " **Aura Force Palm!** " she thrusted her palm straight into Terra's back as the aura energy shockwave came from impact. Terra even though her face was hidden, screamed in pain as she was shot towards Skyla with blood coming out of her mouth.

Skyla readied herself before her arms shot out to both sides releasing the kunai. " **Splitting Turbulent!** " she shouted as the kunai fired off high speed at Terra. The kunai aiming for her hit her cloak instead of her body as they dragged her through the air into a giant tree. Each kunai imbedded in the tree along with Terra's cloak, one over her left arm, one over her right shoulder, two near legs and two near her stomach.

"Nice shot."

"I only aimed to knock her out not kill her." Skyla said as she inspected Terra's figure. "Although I can help but think that I may have gone too far."

"Maybe but that doesn't matter, we need to make sure she is completely knocked out so we don't have anymore trouble." Korrina stated as she stretched out her right arm.

"Okay, let's get her down first before we-"

"Wow! Is that it!?" Both heads to turn Terra in shock at seeing the girl looking at them with blazing red eyes. "You really messed up now, I mean look at my clothes. My cloak is all ripped and I haven't even got to have fun yet." She said in mocked tone.

Her body was glowing with aura as she stood up and the ground beneath her was starting to break apart in a spiderweb pattern of cracks. Suddenly the ground burst from her as pebbles and dust came towards the two teens who were raising their arms to cover their eyes from the debris. Moments later, as the waves stopped both girls could see Terra's figure as fog faded around them, as it did Skyla's eyes widened in shock at who she was seeing.

With her cloak all tattered and torn Terra's outfit was now revealed to them, cloak still hanging around her shoulders, she was wearing a green sleeveless jacket and a black top underneath with green colored shorts and black low boots with spikes running along the heel. Her hair was cut as it was now held in pigtails and went down to her waist. There were bandages running along her left elbow down to her hand.

"No…way…" Korrina said as she inspected the girl in front of her who was about up to Ash and Ursula's height but looked so different. "She's just a kid."

"I'm not just any kid for that matter Cream, I'm a kid who's had to face the cruel truth of this world and learn how to survive in it." Terra said smirking at Korrina who looked at her in annoyance.

"My name is Korrina not Cream." She remarked.

"Doesn't matter." She said before turning her head to Skyla who was frozen in shock at seeing her. Terra let a soft smile play on her lips before speaking. "It's nice to see you again after three and a half years Skyla. Didn't think that you would be one of the many people left in this world." Terra said as Korrina looked at Skyla in confusion.

"Pilot you know this girl?"

"Of course, she does. I'm one of the many friends that traveled with Ash around Unova. Not I'm not sure if she remembers me but I do remember her." Terra said.

"….Iris…" Skyla whispered as the said girl smiled once more at the redhead.

"So you do remember me."

* * *

Ash and Ursula were walking through the dark hallways as they explored the tunnel with Sally leading them. As they walked the halls Ash noticed the prints of the gym symbol along the walls.

" _Wow this place must be sacred if it's protecting something really important."_ He thought.

' _ **Please turn right in next 10 steps and we will arrive at our destination.'**_ Sally announced bringing Ash out of his thoughts as Ursula dragged him through the hall. Moments later both teens arrived at a door in front of them with the gym symbol printed in a circle with spiderlike patterns covering the entire door.

"Sally is this the place?" he asked.

' _ **Yes. We have arrived at our destination.'**_ Sally announced. Ursula looked at the door from top to bottom and then noticed the small slot on the right side of the door.

"Hey Sally, what is this slot on the side of the door?"

' _ **That will be your access to the Santalune Gym. You must place me in the slot to open the door and allow you to enter. Please place in the slot for you too—'**_ the voice explained before being cut off by Ursula.

"Okay, okay. I'm putting you in." she said placing the tablet in the slot. The doors then in opened from 8 sides, from the inner circle and spread out across the door.

' _ **I am sorry, but I must remain here in this slot to keep the door open. I hope you all have enjoyed my company in the short time we have spent together.'**_ Sally announced.

"I believe we did, thank for guiding us Sally."

' _ **My pleasure. Be sure to watch your surroundings and watch your step as you explore the gym.'**_

"Bye Sally, thank you for guiding us. Come on Ursula, let's go." Ash waved to the computer before running off into the dark area.

"Ash wait up! Thank you Sally, we'll come back for you when we leave." Ursula said thanking the AI before leaving to catch up with Ash.

' _ **Bye everyone.'**_

As the two teens entered the gym they didn't know about the threat they were about to face or that the newcomer that had shadowed the two in the halls. The only thing the lights could reveal was a blue cloak as the mysterious figure entered the gym silently as the door shut tight. Sally would've said something about the cloaked figure if her screen wasn't filled with static and wasn't cracked from the ice dagger imbedded on the screen.


End file.
